1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of signal processing. In particular, to a system and method for noise estimation with music detection.
2. Related Art
Audio signal processing systems such as telephony terminals/handsets use signal processing methods (such as noise reduction, echo cancellation, automatic gain control and bandwidth extension/compression) to improve the transmitted speech quality. These components can be viewed as a chain of audio processing modules in an audio processing subsystem.
These signal processing methods rely on a noise modeling method that continually tries to accurately model the environmental noise in an input signal received from, for example, a microphone. The resulting noise model, or noise estimate, is used to control various feature detectors such as speech detectors, signal-to-noise calculators and other mechanisms. These feature detectors directly affect the signal processing methods (noise suppression, echo cancellation, etc.) and thus directly affect the transmitted signal quality.
Noise modeling methods in audio signal processing systems typically assume that the background noise does not contain significant speech-like content or structure. As such when reasonably loud music is present in the environment (that does contain speech-like components) these algorithms act unpredictably causing potentially drastic decreases in transmitted signal quality.